


Don't Eat the Shellfish (tradução)

by phoebethephoenix



Series: good kid (tradução) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brazilian Portuguese, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Português Brasileiro, Português-BR, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Translation, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vomiting
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebethephoenix/pseuds/phoebethephoenix
Summary: Peter lida com a decisão de May de passar sua guarda para Tony e deixar a cidade ficando bêbado e se esquecendo de que é alérgico a frutos do mar.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: good kid (tradução) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541896
Kudos: 6





	Don't Eat the Shellfish (tradução)

**Author's Note:**

> essa fanfic é uma tradução da de mesmo nome escrita por hailingstars (https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailingstars/pseuds/hailingstars) com a permissão do(a) autor (a).

Uma vez May lhe dissera para não comer camarão.

A memória não era tão clara como ele queria que fosse, ou precisava que fosse, na verdade. 

Ele só se lembrava do rosto de May, de seu sorriso ao guiá-lo pela mãozinha para longe da mesa de aperitivos e de volta para onde o resto das crianças brincava. Era uma boa memória. May não sorria mais pra ele daquele jeito. Para isso, ela teria que ainda estar por perto.

Eles estavam em uma festa quando ela proferira as palavras, mas que em nada se assemelhava à que Peter estava no momento. A festa do Sr. Stark era grande, com pessoas socialmente importantes espalhadas por toda a cobertura papeando e fofocando, e indo de pessoa a pessoa com graça e sofisticação. A festa em que ele estivera com May e Ben anos atrás tinha apenas gente simples, com um jogo de futebol no volume alto da televisão do apartamento de um dos vizinhos em Queens. 

Era só até esse ponto que a memória ia.

Os pequenos detalhes eram turvos. E um deles era a razão para ele não poder comer o camarão.

Ele imaginava que provavelmente havia um motivo para ele ter ouvido a voz de May em sua cabeça quando um dos garçons se aproximou e enfiou a bandeja de mini caranguejos em seu rosto, lhe oferecendo um. De alguma forma, esses dois eventos estavam conectados, e se ele não estivesse ocupado demais surrupiando algumas doses de vodka toda vez que o Sr. Stark não estava olhando, talvez ele tivesse se lembrado exatamente como esses dois eventos se conectavam.

O Sr. Stark tinha, aparentemente, se cansado dele. Ele o vestira em um terno que era mais caro que o carro de uma pessoa normal, o mostrara um pouco aos convidados na primeira meia hora, então o deixara para se entrosar por conta própria. Peter não tinha certeza de com quem ele deveria estar conversando. Ele era o mais novo dali em pelo menos uma década.

— Senhor — chamou o garçom.

Peter piscou e focou sua visão nele. Havia se esquecido que ele estava parado ali com a bandeja, e demorou alguns segundos para Peter perceber que falava com ele. Pessoas com bandejas o chamavam de senhor agora. Ele ainda não se acostumara com isso.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou.

Ele assentiu, e o movimento foi o bastante para tirar-lhe o equilíbrio. Ele cambaleou um pouco até achar suporte na parede. Essa era outra coisa de que ele não se lembrava muito bem. Quantas doses de vodka havia tomado.

O garçom trouxe a bandeja para o alcance de Peter e baixou a voz.

— Talvez seja bom alguma coisa sólida para seu estômago... para diminuir qualquer coisa que tenha consumido por... acidente? Antes que o Sr. Stark descubra?

Peter olhou ao seu redor até encontrar o Sr. Stark. Ele estava entretendo um grupo perto das janelas, Pepper em seu braço, mais do que apenas algumas pessoas prestando atenção. Parecia duvidoso que o homem fosse perceber, mas ele pegou o camarão mesmo assim. Apenas por educação. O garçom estava tentando ajudá-lo e, ultimamente, Peter precisava de toda ajuda que lhe fosse oferecida.

Ele o agradeceu, e o garçom seguiu seu caminho, ziguezagueando pela multidão para oferecer comida a quem realmente tinha permissão para beber. 

Seu olhar pousou no camarão em sua mão e ele pensou em May de novo, em como ela não aprovaria que ele comesse, em como ela não estava ali, ou em Nova York, ou mesmo em sua vida.

A decisão de comer era mais um impulso do que uma decisão de verdade. Havia comida em sua mão, e ela pertencia à sua boca. Ele não se arrependeu. Não de primeira. Tinha um gosto incrível, como se rancor e vingança se juntassem em um sabor que derretia na sua língua, mas assim como em rancor e confiança, o tiro saiu pela culatra. 

Perdeu a noção do tempo, então não sabia dizer quanto levou até sentir o estômago revirar-se com pontadas, ou até a sala rodar em volta dele, ou até seu peito se apertar. Seus olhos encontraram os do Sr. Stark por alguns segundos, só o suficiente para ver sua expressão confusa e preocupada, para vê-lo derrubar sua bebida alcoólica quando os joelhos de Peter cederam e ele caiu no chão.

Ele abraçou o estômago e ofegou, ou pelo menos tentou ofegar.

Mas o ar não lhe vinha.

Sr. Stark o alcançou rápido e logo estava no chão com ele. Ele agarrou seus ombros, tentando fazê-lo se sentar e manter contato visual. 

— Peter. Pete, o que há? Fale comigo.

Ele não conseguia falar. As palavras não lhe vinham, da mesma forma que o ar não lhe vinha. Doía. Não conseguir respirar, isto é, e suas orelhas também doíam. Sr. Stark gritava enquanto o mundo girava e girava e girava sem que eles se movessem do chão. Alguma coisa fria e metálica foi amarrada no seu pulso, Sr. Stark ainda gritando para a Sexta-feira diagnosticar seu problema. E então, sem aviso, Sr. Stark perfurou sem braço com algo pontiagudo.

Ele arquejou, e dessa vez o ar passou pela sua garganta. 

— Pronto — falou o Sr. Stark. Você está bem. Está bem agora. Só respire comigo.

Peter inspirou uma, duas vezes, e cada uma se tornava um pouquinho mais fácil, trazendo cada vez mais ar aos seus pulmões. Ele podia sentir o Sr. Stark respirando ao mesmo tempo que ele. Em algum ponto de todo aquele caos, ele colocara as costas contra a parede, as de Peter coladas em seu peito. Com a bebedeira somada à sua quase morte, ele não tinha a energia para se sentir devidamente envergonhado, mesmo quando levantou a cabeça e viu o resto dos convidados observando-o em silêncio. Pepper e Rhodey eram os mais próximos, mas por algum motivo ele não conseguia olhá-los nos olhos.

Ele baixou o olhar e viu a injeção de Epipen descartada no chão ao lado dos seus pés.

— Pete... — O Sr. Stark ainda segurava seus ombros com firmeza, como se o caranguejo pudesse fisicamente tirá-lo de seu aperto. — Por que você está cheirando a cervejaria?

— E-eu posssso explicarr... — Peter começou, mas não conseguiu terminar suas desculpas.

O caranguejo e o álcool decidiram dar meia-volta. Antes que pudesse se impedir, antes que pudesse sair do abraço do Sr. Stark, ele vomitou. Por toda parte. Posicionou sua cabeça virada para o chão, e o Sr. Stark mudou suas mãos de lugar, acariciando suas costas enquanto Peter sujava o chão inteiro, assim como os sapatos do Sr. Stark, e uma das pernas de seu conjunto estupidamente caro.

— Jesus, garoto — o Sr. Stark disse quando o acesso de vômito terminou.

Peter limpou a boca com a manga do terno.

Tudo já estava arruinado mesmo.

*

Peter conseguiu voltar ao seu quarto graças ao apoio de Rhodey, que caminhou pelos dois. Pepper foi quem abriu a porta do quarto e as luzes se acenderam automaticamente ao entrarem. Elas eram fortes demais, e machucavam os olhos, então Peter os fechou e pôde apenas sentir-se ser empurrado gentilmente para sentar no pé da cama.

Quando ele voltou a abri-los, Rhodey se ajoelhou na sua frente, desfazendo o nó de seus cadarços, e pôde ver Pepper antes de ela desaparecer dentro do seu closet.

— Eu vomitei no Sr. Stark — falou Peter. Ele se sentia compelido a contar isso ao Máquina de Combate, mesmo que ele já tivesse visto de camarote.

— Não se preocupe com isso — tranquilizou Rhodey. Ele removeu um sapato e começou a desamarrar o outro, algo que Peter era incapaz de fazer no momento. — Pense nisso como karma por todas as pessoas nas quais ele já vomitou.

O outro sapato saiu e Pepper emergiu do closet trazendo um par de pijamas. Ela os depositou na cama ao seu lado e, lentamente, a ficha caiu no meio de seu estupor bêbado. Ele não conseguia desamarrar os próprios cadarços, não conseguia tirar seu terno coberto de vômito sozinho, ou entrar em seus pijamas sem assistência.

Ele queria expressar sua irritação a respeito disso, como seus membros estavam sendo totalmente inúteis para ele, mas ao invés disse cobriu as orelhas e disse:

— As luzes estão muito altas.

— Sexta, diminua as luzes, por favor — pediu Pepper, e as luzes se ajustaram a um nível que agradava os olhos de Peter.

Pepper e Rhodey se revelaram excelentes em cuidar de gente doente e bêbada, mesmo que Peter quisesse morrer do constrangimento que era Rhodey ajudá-lo a se despir de seu terno destruído e vestir a camiseta e a calça do pijama. Não parecia justo. Que esses dois estranhos tivessem o dever de cuidar dele assim. Que sua tia o largasse com estranhos ele ficasse feliz.

Ele não estava feliz. Estava tonto de bêbado e seu estômago estava esquisito e ele se sentia miserável. 

Rhodey o ajudou a deitar, e Pepper o cobriu com o edredom. Ele os observou enquanto Rhodey colocava uma lata de lixo perto da cama e Pepper trazia duas garrafas d'água ao seu criado-mudo. Ela tirou o cabelo dos seus olhos, como May costumava fazer, e seguiu Rhodey até a porta.

— Melhoras, Peter — falou Pepper. — Chame se precisar de alguma coisa.

Ela e Rhodey deixaram o quarto, e Peter fechou os olhos com força.

Ele não se sentia melhor, não por dentro, mas pelo menos estava confortável sob os grossos e pesados cobertores, o suficiente para ser levado a um sono agitado. Um marcado pelo mesmo momento acontecendo de novo e de novo e de novo. 

Ele era pequeno de novo. Seus olhos mal viam sobre a mesa,mas ele conseguia enxergar o bastante para ver comida diferente, uma que ele nunca tinha visto antes e que, portanto, ele tinha que experimentar. Ele esticou a mão, mas ela foi interceptada por May, que o levou para longe da mesa. Eles pararam de andar, e ela se ajoelhou para encontrar seu olhar. 

Seus olhos estavam vazios. Não carregavam emoção, e isso o assustou. Ele tentou puxar a mão de volta, mas o aperto de May era muito forte. 

— Eu vou deixar você agora.

Peter abriu os olhos e se sentou de súbito, olhando ao redor em seu grande e mal aceso quarto. Sempre demorava um pouco para perceber que não estava em Queens.

— Eu sou alérgico a frutos do mar.

Era isso que tia May devia ter dito. Era o que ela dizia em suas memórias, mas ele começava a achar que a versão dela em seu pesadelo bêbado era muito mais realista do que em suas lembranças.

— É, não diga.

Peter virou a cabeça para o lado. O Sr. Stark estava sentado na cama, com os pés para cima e tudo, encostado na cabeceira com um tablet no colo. A cama em seu quarto da cobertura era tão grande que ele ainda parecia estar a quilômetros de distância.

— Sr. Stark? — Peter perguntou. Ele se sentou e se apoiou nos cotovelos, e então fez uma careta. Tinha a sensação de que algo crescia em sua língua e, o que quer que fosse, tinha um gosto horrível. — O-o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Alguém tem que garantir que não vai engasgar no próprio vômito enquanto dorme — disse o Sr. Stark. Sua voz estava mais alta que as luzes mais cedo, e isso fez o estômago de Peter doer. — Santo Deus, estou me transformando em um daqueles pais.

Peter franziu as sobrancelhas. Não sabia que o Sr. Stark pensava em si mesmo como seu pai. Ele imaginara que ele se via apenas como um generoso benfeitor que decidira intervir apenas para que Peter não fosse jogado como lixo em um lar adotivo qualquer.

— Nunca mais faça isso comigo — falou o Sr. Stark. — E para futura referência, caranguejos são frutos do mar, assim como camarão e lagosta e krill-

— Sr. Stark — Peter interrompeu. Ele sabia que era rude fazê-lo, e não podia acreditar que o fizera, mas a sua voz começara a assumir um tom de bronca. E Peter não aguentaria ouvir no momento. Sua cabeça pulsava demais. — Por favor não liste todos eles. Eu sabia, eu sei, eu só esqueci que sabia.

— O que não é de surpreender, já que você bebeu o equivalente a seu peso total esta noite — Sr. Stark disse. — Tem mais alguma alergia que eu deveria saber? Sua tia- 

Sr. Stark parou no meio da frase. Era um assunto no qual eles evitavam tocar. Nenhum deles trouxera à tona nas duas semanas em que Peter esteve na cobertura, mas agora que as cartas estavam na mesa e ele pensava a respeito, era completamente ridículo que eles não falassem dela. Ela era o fator principal, a razão para ele estar ali, e sua maior motivação para beber até esquecer sua miséria.

Peter olhou para o teto. Era tão alto. Mais alto que o teto do apartamento em Queens. 

Uma outra família havia mudado para lá, então mesmo em sua cabeça, Peter parou de se referir ao lugar como seu lar. Esse quarto na cobertura do Sr. Stark não era um lar, também. Lar havia desaparecido há muito. Ben morrera e levara um pedaço dele para o túmulo, então May deixou a cidade sem ele e levou o resto com ela. Ela era egoísta. Ela não dividira.

— Eu não sabia que você estava lidando tão mal com isso — falou o Sr. Stark. — Você podia ter dito algo. Eu poderia ter-

Peter não precisava somar nada à sua pilha de luto.

— Ela simplesmente... me abandonou.

A mudança aconteceu rápido, mas aquele dia estava para sempre marcado em sua cabeça. Ele acordou, levou as malas ao carro de May, e enfrentou uma viagem de carro silenciosa e esquisita até um escritório do governo onde o Sr. Stark e alguns advogados os esperavam. Ele sentou a uma mesa grade de madeira e escutou distraidamente os sons de canetas pintando linhas verticais.

Então May partiu. Não houve abraços ou despedidas trocados. Apenas sua última parente viva saindo pela porta, e então Peter enfrentou outra viagem de carro silenciosa e esquisita com o Sr. Stark sentado ao seu lado no banco de trás enquanto Happy os dirigia à cobertura. 

— Não foi assim, Pete — disse o Sr. Stark. — Ela... tinha algumas coisas para resolver, e enquanto isso acontece você está aqui comigo.

Ele sabia que era uma mentira. Resolver algumas coisas implicava que ela voltaria, mas não haveria razão para advogados e papéis de guarda se ela planejava fazer isso. Peter sentou-se ereto e inclinou a cabeça para o Sr. Stark.

Não havia necessidade de arranjar advogados ou papéis de guarda caso ele decidisse deixá-lo ou se livrar dele quando ele inevitavelmente fizesse algo estúpido. Segurança, pelo menos, existia ali, e talvez ele pudesse se esforçar em criar um novo lar, um que não envolvesse Ben ou May.

— Ela nem atende quando eu ligo — disse Peter.

— Ela trocou de número — ele explicou. — Ela achou que tornaria a transição mais fácil para você.

Foi a palavra "transição" que o atingiu de uma forma estranha. Seus olhos rodearam seu novo quarto e ele pensou no jeito como o Sr. Stark falara de si mesmo como um pai, pensou em May se recusando a falar com ele. Isso era permanente. May não voltaria, e era assim que seria a partir de agora. Logicamente ele sabia disso no dia que os papéis foram assinados, mas não tinha caído a ficha e se tornado real até aquele momento.

E ele estava tão cansado, e com uma enorme ressaca. Ele não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas viessem, então ele virou de barriga para baixo e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro.

O Sr. Stark foi gentil o suficiente para não apontar que era bem óbvio o que ele estava fazendo. Ao invés disso, a cama balançou conforme seu peso se movia, e Peter sentiu uma mão nas costas. Ele precisava de mais que uma mão, entretanto. Ele levantou a cabeça, encarou o homem através de suas lágrimas, e lhe abraçou. Sr. Stark o aceitou. Envolveu-o em seus dois braços, e Peter chorou em seu peito, ao invés do travesseiro.

— Você vai ficar bem — ele contou a ele. — Ficar aqui não vai ser tão ruim, e você só estará preso a mim por três anos, e então você poderá ir para a faculdade e dar suas próprias festas, dançar com algumas garotas, ou garotos, ou mesmo mais que dançar, se você entende o que estou dizendo-

— Sr. Stark-

— E ficar bêbado do jeito bom, com gente da sua idade, ao invés de nós, dinossauros.

Peter forçou uma risada. Sua cabeça ainda estava enterrada e suas mãos agarravam a parte de trás da camisa do Sr. Stark como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele não parecia se importar, e isso confundia um pouco Peter. Ele nunca esperada que o Sr. Stark agisse assim quando mudara para cá, nunca esperara que ele fosse agir como um pai, ou mesmo como se se importasse.

— Me desculpe por estragar sua festa.

— Meh, estava chata mesmo. — Ele correu uma mão pelo cabelo de Peter. — Você deveria voltar a dormir. Vai se sentir melhor pela manhã. Bem, tirando a sua cabeça. Ela ainda vai doer como o diabo, e seu estômago provavelmente não estará muito melhor. 

Peter bufou e se afastou do Sr. Stark para se enfiar embaixo das cobertas. Ele dedicou um breve olhar ao Sr. Stark antes de fechar os olhos mas não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar por que ele não deixara o quarto ainda. Peter estava bem o suficiente para não vomitar enquanto dormia. Ele também não mencionou isso, e quando o sol nasceu na manhã seguinte, ele se sentia um pouco melhor. 

Tudo parecia um pouco mais claro, e não só porque seus olhos não gostavam da luz. Seu corpo se sentia espancado, doído, sua cabeça pesada, mas o Sr. Stark e a Srta. Potts esperavam por ele na cozinha, com coisas que eles insistiam curar ressacas, e pela primeira vez em duas semanas, ele sentia que podia tornar aquele o seu lar.


End file.
